Temperantia
Temperantia (Japanese: , Tenperantia) is a Titan in Xenoblade Chronicles 2. It serves as a demilitarized zone between the Kingdom of Uraya and the Empire of Mor Ardain. Both nations have armed garrisons stationed there, and the Ardainians have been carrying out excavations of a Judicium weapon in the area. This area is hostile and houses two Superbosses, Pernicious Benf and Tyrannotitan Kurodil. The entire Titan's landscape is extensively scarred and blackened and its waters severely poisoned and colored purple, but Temperantia still supports a wide variety of animal life and even some hardy plant life. The ancestors of the Indoline people originally lived in Temperantia at Judicium, but this civilization is ruined and completely abandoned. The story never specifies when or why Temperantia was disfigured and depopulated, but during the events of Torna ~ The Golden Country 500 years in the past, Quaestor Amalthus's characterization of Judicium as Indoline "forebears" implies that Judicium was already a subject of history by the time of the Aegis War that sank Torna and two other Titans. Landmarks and Locations Peninsula Landmarks * Battlescar Cove Locations * Bardina Plateau Central Plain Landmarks * Overlook Hill * Haggle's Swordtip * Ancient Wall * Toxbloom Spring * Leaning Tower of Dorrick * The Great Archway * Ardainian Garrison * Dalnes Stone Secret Area * Profaned Place Locations * Titan Weapon Remains * Aegishammer * Ruined Chapel of Danafas * Bastion of Varrac * Jagron's Citadel * Malignant Gorge * Desta Plains * Xataris Spring * Triedge Isle * Blackday Peninsula Ruins of Judicium Landmarks * Titan Weapon Dig Site Secret Area * Lost Capital Judicium Salvage Points * Battlescar Cove * Dalnes Stone * Triedge Isle Shops The following shops are set up at the Ardainian Garrison: NPCs * Carchal * Geofilli (DLC) * Hamoosah * Ismet * Jax * Lassa * Maddock * Pex * Rix * Smaia * Torcall * Waldemar Enemies Normal Minor Enemies * Agam Grebel * Alonzo Standard * Amman Balgas * Amost Igna * Bagis Igna * Baigun Laia (after salvaging) * Bauz Eks * Beat Igna * Bebelk Squood (after salvaging) * Birial Rhinon * Bledku Lexos (after salvaging) * Brazay Rhana * Brogen Feris * Buden Bufa * Chefko Garlus * Dalian Lexos * Deidon Griffox * Deimos Sauros * Demon Antol * Fissa Aligo (after salvaging) * Froga Gyanna * Gabnun Aspar * Galahem Symbol * Garon Riik * Gazust Mammut * Gefillon Behemoth * Ghudan Laia * Giron Volff * Glox Krabble * Hardl Krabble (after salvaging) * Huust Quadwing * Jadas Upa * Lafda Blant * Mabas Urchon (after salvaging) * Majacan Krabble * Marauder Laia * Mergen Igna * Misdan Pippito * Mishgal Skeeter * Mogen Hox * Moskel Rhogul * Neleid Jagron * Night Huust Quadwing * Noign Pod * Norgam Igna * Odolera Ropl * Pain Urchon * Ransro Aspid (after salvaging) * Rebus Garlus * Rowda Igna * Scura Antol * Skode Ekidno * Sparda Igna * Talent Runner * Tannia Nest * Tawa Igna * Vallum Ageshu * Zaguin Hox * Zangiv Garlus * Zeoth Serprond * Zoke Garlus Quest Exclusive Enemies * Arrogant Behemoth * Crafty Zofka (DLC) * Dilemma Scout (DLC) * Herridot Laia * King Laia * Roiba Igna * Sentynel Driver (DLC) * Turbulent Keaton (DLC) * Vacillus Antol * Woden Driver (DLC) Unique Monsters * Atrocious Hermes * Brogen Feris * Grievous Clive * Leonine Sadie * Pernicious Benf (Superboss) * Ravenwing Skull * Runaway Train Bool * Tyrannotitan Kurodil (Superboss) Bosses * Aeshma's Core * Jin * Power Lines Quest Exclusive Bosses * Blood-Crazed Stalker (DLC) * Grep Driver * Sakryfyce Igna (DLC) * Spoot Driver * Thanatobeast Andraz * Vengeful Waldemar * Vyktym Igna (DLC) Etymology Temperantia is the Latin word for (religious) temperance, asceticism. The name thus alludes to one of the Cardinal virtues and the seven heavenly virtues, and the opposite to Gula, or gluttony, one of the seven deadly sins and the namesake of Gormott. Gallery XC2-temperantia-screen-1.jpg XC2-temperantia-screen-2.jpg XC2-temperantia-screen-3.jpg XC2-temperantia-screen-4.jpg XC2-temperantia-screen-5.jpg XC2-temperantia-screen-6.jpg Category:XC2 Locations Category:Titans Category:Temperantia